Genderbent Fairies with Strawhats
by Sketcher1994
Summary: What happens when an Iron Dragon Slayer and an Ice Mage argue on one side of a wall while a Swordsman and a Chef fight on the other? Apparently genderbent madness! Follow them as they have to learn to work together to fix the problem, having smashed the bottle of strange potion that the Fairies of Fiore have spent all day looking for. T for language!


**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

 **Ok, so, apparently I decided to attempt a crossover. I don't know why I decided to make it genderbent, but it isn't to start off with! You're pretty much in control of this. I'm writing it from the points of view of Gajeel, Juvia, Nami and Zoro. The other four in this are Gray, Levy, Robin and Sanji. I'm _not_ fixing the shipping on this, so your requests can involve shipping of any two/three of them! I _won't_ be doing kiss scenes in this (unless it's accidental, but we can't have accidental kisses every chapter); the plan is to keep shipping open! This is supposed to be adventure/humour, so hopefully once we 'get to the fun part', you'll have a good laugh! If you don't send in requests, I can't put them in, so just have a little fun with these guys! This isn't supposed to be serious! XD Chapter length will very likely vary! XD Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One – Gajeel of the Fairies**

"I don't see how this job required four of us..." Gajeel sighed, watching as the people around them stared at them.

"I've been wondering about that too." Gray added, looking suspiciously at the taller of the bright blue haired mages.

"Juvia thought this would be a good bonding exercise!" Juvia chimed, looking rather pleased with herself. "Levy-san was particularly fast at translating the labels to determine that we had obtained the correct potion, was she not, Gajeel-kun?"

"...I suppose." Gajeel grunted, glancing sideways at the small blunette walking next to him, wondering about the faint blush on her cheeks that appeared increasingly often these days. Maybe she was getting sick?

"And Gajeel-kun was particularly good at negotiating with the man in the shop, was he not, Levy-san?" Juvia smiled coyly, eyeing the other blunette knowingly.

"...I'm not sure that counted as negotiating..." Levy sighed, frowning up at the much taller male mage next to her, her blush gone. "But I'm sure one of us could have done this, maybe two at the most. Using your arguments, Gajeel and I could have done this on our own."

"Are the two of you forgetting that it was Juvia's knowledge of potions shops that made this mission easy?" Gray defended, glaring as a group of guys began staring and pointing at them. "I'm wondering why I'm here – Juvia seems to have thought out everything else; her for finding it, Levy for checking it was the right one, and Gajeel for intimidating the shop owner into lower the price...so why am I here?"

"To look pretty." Gajeel smirked, earning a growl of annoyance from Gray as the surrounding temperature suddenly dropped several degrees.

"Gajeel, behave." Levy frowned, shaking her head at him as they continued to walk towards their hotel. "You did book two twin rooms, right?" She continued, eyeing Juvia suspiciously.

"Of course, Levy-san!" Juvia nodded, before glancing bashfully at Gray. "Although, if Gray-sama wishes to push the beds together, Juvia would not mind."

"Wh-What?!" Gray stammered, his face instantly paling. "Aimn't I sharing with Metalface?!"

"Oi!" Gajeel snapped, torn between yelling at Juvia for demanding him to share with either Gray or Levy, or Gray for calling him 'Metalface'. "Don't call me 'Metalface', Stripper! And who the hell decided these rooms?! I'm not sharing with the Stripper and who decided it was ok to put me in a room with the Shrimp?!" He yelled, deciding to just argue both points. "I'm sharing with Juvia, got it?!"

"But then Gray-sama would be sharing with Levy-san!" Juvia cried out, horror clear in her large blue eyes.

"What?! Like hell I'm letting that creep share a room with her! She doesn't need some naked guy running around her room while she's trying to sleep!" Gajeel growled, his fist turning into an iron pillar, ready to punch the other male.

"What did yo-"

"I can take care of myself, Gajeel." Levy glared, making a shiver run down Gajeel's spine, his fist returning to normal as he remembered the last time she'd lashed out at him – he still hadn't worked out how her emotional outbreaks hurt so much. "Juvia, we're sharing and the two idiots will share. If they break anything, we'll share the reward between the two of us, ok?"

Juvia nodded, lowering her head in disappointment. Gajeel sighed, rolling his eyes. He continued alongside Levy, Juvia on her other side and Gray on the other side of the group, towards the hotel. Juvia had booked them in, but it had hardly seemed necessary – they were only in Hargeon. In his opinion, they could just walk home and be done with this stupid mission, but he had a pretty good idea what the damn water mage was up to. He knew she was meddling again and it didn't take a genius to work out why Gray was here. In fact, even Natsu could probably work out why Gray was here. Couldn't she have just brought Gray with her to do the mission? Or even just told Levy and him where to go? What _exactly_ was she up to?

He wandered into the hotel reception behind the other three, falling onto a comfy chair as the two girls went up to the desk to get their keys. He nodded across at a lean, tall blonde man sitting opposite him. The man was dressed smartly in a suit with his right eye hidden by his long, blonde fringe that stopped just above a little goatee. He seemed to be playing with the cigarette between his lips. The blonde nodded back, watching him warily. He was pretty used to people being unsure of him because of his appearance, but this guy seemed different.

"This is a 'no smoking' area." Gray stated, dropping into the seat next to Gajeel.

"I didn't know, my apologies." The blonde snorted, almost mockingly, before getting up to walk out of the front door.

"There's a pretty clear sign." Gray returned, nodding to the sign, knowing the blonde was still watching him as he disappeared. "There's something strange about that guy." He muttered quietly to Gajeel.

"You should watch what you say – his green haired friend is only pretending to sleep." Gajeel grunted, nodding when Juvia looked questioningly at him as her and Levy began to walk back towards them.

"Sorry we took so long – there was a woman with orange hair arguing that the prices were too high...It was almost like watching you arguing with the guy in the shop before...The woman with her just smiled and suggested to her that she should let the man behind the desk serve us first. I don't know who I feel sorry for most – the woman with her who must be completely mortified or the man behind the desk who must be completely terrified." Levy sighed, Gajeel noticing a brief smirk appear on the green haired man's lips.

"Think they're in the same situation as us." Gajeel responded, nodding in the direction of the green haired man with three unusual swords by his side, reminding him of the Grimore Heart guy who'd attacked Levy on Tenrou.

"Right...Well, I guess we should get to our room before she burns the place down." Levy suggested, directing a sympathetic smile at the green haired man, unsure if he could actually see. There was a particularly large scar over the closed eye that she could see.

"So we burn to death, gihe?" Gajeel teased, earning an annoyed pout from the little blunette.

"Juvia will put out the fire, Gajeel-kun." Juvia nodded, taking Levy's hand and turning determinedly towards the stairs.

Gajeel knew that she'd only done it so that she couldn't let herself feel the urge to try to rearrange the rooms again. He sighed and got to his feet, nodding to the green haired man before moving to follow the two blunettes. Two flights of stairs and a long corridor later, he found himself standing outside room number 68, the two girls smiling to him and Gray as they disappeared into room number 67. He looked away from them, glaring at the silver coloured number on the door. He knew immediately that it was just copper plated with stainless steel – it would taste... _terrible_. He doubted there'd be anything worth eating inside either.

He opened the door and sighed, his suspicions confirmed. Every damn thing was wood with the same cheap metal furnishings. Maybe Levy would make him something later? It's not as if this mission had actually required magic. In fact, a normal person could have done it. What was the whole point in this stupid mission anyway? It had said on the poster that a translator would likely be needed to check the ingredients list. Levy could have done the mission on her own, but then she would have been travelling here alone. She could have brought Jet and Droy, but she'd not have known the best place to look for it and she'd have accepted that ridiculous price. There would have ended up several of them in the first place without Juvia organising it...and she was using it as an excuse to try to get him to 'confess' to Levy, and without Gray, she'd have been a third wheel.

Damn.

He flopped onto the nearest bed, only to earn a glare from Gray.

"I'm bigger, so I'm having the double." He stated, returning the glare.

"Fine." Gray snorted, walking over to the single under the window, dropping his bag onto it. "Just go for a shower. I ain't sharing a room with someone who smells as bad as you. Do you ever wash your clothes?"

"Of course I wash my damn clothes, Princess! I washed them before we left!" Gajeel snapped, sitting up to growl at his guildmate.

"Really? That's hard to believe right now – how does anyone stand being near you?!" Gray returned, folding his arms.

"I don't stink and neither do my clothes! We've been walking since eight this morning in this damn heat! Trust me, you don't smell great either! To me, you stink worse that Salamander's house!" Gajeel retorted, baring his teeth at Gray.

A quiet knock at the door resounded through the silent room as they glared at each other. Gajeel stood up from the bed, not taking his eyes off of the other male mage. He walked along past their bathroom and opened the door to find a sheepish Levy, standing awkwardly in the corridor, looking down at her feet. She raised a hand nervously, still not looking back at him. Gajeel, suddenly remembering he was still glaring his annoyance, quickly changed his expression to an almost apologetic one. The smaller mage seemed relaxing slightly, even if she was still clearly embarrassed.

"Juvia has booked the four of us in for dinner downstairs at eight o'clock...She asked me to come let you know." She explained, raising her eyes up to meet his, before a small smile appeared on her lips. "She's trying to decide which of her dresses that she brought Gray will like her in most. I said he'd like her in any of them, but she didn't seem to agree...I thought I'd just go in this, what do you think?"

"You look fine in anything, Shrimp." Gajeel sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

"I'll go get changed." She frowned, a cute pout forming across her soft features.

"You don't have to..." He replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away from her. "Should I dress up a little for dinner? I kinda just threw a random t-shirt into my bag...Juvia didn't exactly tell me the plan, she just dragged me along."

"She told me to bring a short, cute dress..." She explained, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"Huh...I should maybe brush my hair..." He nodded absently as he glanced over at Gray unpacking on the far side of the room.

"And go for a shower. You might not be as bad as Gray says you are, but you don't smell great either." She smirked, turning to walk away. "Neither does Gray for that matter and he better put in some effort with how much Juvia is making, not to mention Erza will eat him alive if she finds out he didn't."

Gajeel snorted in amusement as he shut the door, turning just in time to see Gray disappear into the bathroom.

"I'm going for a shower first!" Gray called as the bathroom door slammed shut, making Gajeel laugh.

* * *

 **First chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one! Next update will be from Zoro's POV! ^_^**


End file.
